Mobile communication devices are in widespread use throughout the world and in metropolitan regions in particular. Mobile communication devices have become so common in many areas that it is often presumed tat a given person in such regions will have a mobile communication device. To remain competitive, manufactures have added features to mobile communication devices to attract customers to their products. Mobile communication devices are now sophisticated enough to have operating systems, JAVA support, internet browsers, and so on. A consequence of this sophistication is that a mobile communication device may require a significant period of time to start up from being powered off. At the least, this start up time can be an annoyance, but in an emergency, it can be critical. Therefore, there is a need to be able to start up a mobile communication device in a rapid manner that is virtually instantaneous.